


A matter of patience

by Anki_Shai



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Byakuya, Mentions of Yachiro and the SWA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro is a very pantient man. HitsuMatsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of patience

Hitsugaya considered himself a pretty patient man.

The living proof of that was the woman sitting in front of him babbling away about the events of her day. He smiled fondly at her as her eyes sparked with mischief and amusement at something the Women Association had done to Kuchiki's backyard.

However, as time passed by and the woman didn't seem to be ready to shut up and let him talk, he was becoming impatient. Mainly because nothing was going according to plan.

He had lost some reports, the training drill ended up in disaster after Yachiru decided to 'help out', his clothes suffered an unexplained accident after being washed by Rangiku and finally…the woman of his dreams, the one he love more than life itself, wouldn't shut up long enough to let him talk.

In other circumstances, he would merely lean over and kiss her hard and passionately on her lips. Or just – you know, do other equally pleasant things. But they were in public and he didn't want to give a free show to the perverts at the restaurant.

Why, oh why had he asked how her day was?

The woman could talk non-stop about every little detail.

Of course it was one of the things he love the most about her. But he was nervous and the little box in his pocket was getting heavier by the minute. He needed to do something before he exploded.

"Rangiku, I…"

"But then Kuchiki-taichou told us he would teach us what Senbonzakura could do if we didn't leave." Continued the woman ignoring completely the attempts of her boyfriend. Toshiro felt his eyebrow twitch before he tried again.

"Rangiku, I would…" She raised her hand and shot him a warning glance.

"I haven't finished yet, Toshiro." Cue to that beautiful pout and then she was babbling again. "But just then Yachiru decided to speak and you know how Kuchiki-taichou gets every time the girl decided to say something."

Toshiro rolled his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself as he decided to approach the woman in a different manner. He extended his hand above the table and intertwined their hands. His heart beat just a little bit faster at the tender and loving smile Rangiku directed his way.

But, she didn't stop talking. And with his well-build patient running thin he put the small box from his pocket pulled Rangiku closer to his face and growled out just before kissing her on the lips:

"Oh, for the love of – Woman, what do I have to do for you to shut up so I can propose to you?"


End file.
